stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
ManWaltz
Frankie visits Dustin's studio, Elements. Setting: Elements studio, afterhours. Timeline: Preceeded by Mothership ::::::: *Dustin waves his last student good-bye. Whew it has been a long day, and now all he has left is to close up the studio for the night. *Frankie had worked late tonight. It'd been rather rough, but overall the job'd gone well... A Vendy had patched him right up, anyhow. He peered around. Ah, been meanin' to visit this area... The swinger kid had said his studio was here... Too bad it was so late... *Dustin is filing some paperwork behind the receptionists desk, and the lights were still on. Besides, he had to make sure all the students paid for their lessons for today. That was always fun. :| *Frankie sighs, ready to head home, when he spots the very building he'd been subconciously looking for. Lights were on. A few people walked past. Maybe Mr. Malitowski was a night owl, then? He walks to the studio, and lets himself in. *Dustin looks up from the desk. "Ah Frankie! How nice of you to drop by!" he exclaims. "Good timing too, all the lessons are done for the night. Unless you were planning on joining one of them..." *Frankie scans the empty studio. "Ah, sorry mack, thought you held night lessons er somethin.." He looks at his watch. "Er maybe midnight lessons, haha." He sighs. "Anyhow, was plannin on joinnin the group lessons, but looks like the group's skedaddled. I can come back tomorrow, if yer closed-?" The question hangs in the air. *Dustin takes a moment to finish a calculation. "Well, technically, yes, the studio's closed, but since I'm here, and if you're up for it, feel free to use the floor!" he offers, displaying the impressive floorspace on one side of the building and another smaller, but still impressive floor on another side of the building. "Oh, and if you're interested in a class schedule, there's some on the rack over there," he points to his left. "You shouldn't miss a lesson then." *Frankie slides casually over to the schedules. He studies them, before taking one and carefully folding in into his pocket. He turns to gaze at the dance floor. Swanky, though he'd expected nothing less from the Malitowski family. Nicer than the one he went to regular, actually. "I don't wish ta keep you, Dustin." He eyes the floor eagerly. *Dustin "Not at all," he replies, keeping his eyes on the computer screen. "I'm here for a little while anyway. I gotta make sure all these numbers add up for the day. Payments and all." He glances up. "I'm assuming you have dance shoes. And if you want some music, I can hook you up as well. Go have fun!" he ushers. "That's what a good dance floor is for~" *Frankie is touched by the generosity. It's not like the kid owed him anything. "Well, long as I'm here, and it don't distract you, that'd be just swell!" He pulls out a large, soft pair of shoes from seemingly nowhere, and sets about changing. He wipes a smatter of blood from the original pair before setting them down. "Anythin' you'd like ta play'd just be nifty, but I'm feelin' a fast tempo, if I had my druthers." *Dustin "No way! I could use a bit of working music myself~" He gets up and steps onto the sound deck and logs himself into the computer. "Fast, fast...like quickstep tempo, or faster, like Lindy?" *Frankie pulls off his jacket, neatly folding it and setting it by his shoes. He proceeds to stretch slowly, feelin a bit worn from earlier. But this was not the time to slack off. "Fast like quickstep’d be marvelous, thank you!" *Dustin "How about this?" *Frankie The music started, and Frankie swayed to the heavy pulse. "Wasn't really what I had in mind, but-" The man was doing him a favor after all. "-This'll be jus' fine!" *Dustin was messing around with Frankie, and he was surprised that the man liked it. "Huh, ok! I'll keep this on then, feel free to browse on this computer if you want something different," he offers. He hops out of the DJ booth and goes back to the desk to continue counting creds. *Frankie's pretty much warmed up from the job earlier, but is slightly thrown by the modern music. But... well, the clubs played it all the time, he'd learned to adapt. He walks to the middle of the large floor, and starts into a Charleston. *Dustin briefly glances up to watch Frankie dance for a bit, and is surprised that he is doing a Charleston to this. "Wow...woulda never thought of that," he chuckles to himself before getting back to work. *Frankie continues, feeling- ugh. It doesn't feel right, not at all. He stops, and swears softly. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. He starts again, trying a Lindy Hop this time. As he continues, he gets more and more agitated. *Dustin looks up again. Something wasn't right. "Hm. You want something different?" He goes back to the sound deck and looks up some songs. "Here, this should work better with what you're doing." A new song begins. *Frankie stops, angry with himself. "Ah, na that's all ri-" The sax intro freezes him in his tracks. Ahhh... this was right ''up his alley. He relaxes significantly. Frankie jives. *Dustin chuckles and watches him for a moment before going back to the desk and finishing up his work. He ques up another song for Frankie as well. *Frankie relaxes further. "Can't complain' bout your choice in tunes!" he pants to Dustin. His movements come easier, and he begins to glow with happiness. *Dustin laughs. "It's just a part of our music database!" he calls over. "I figured that would be up your alley!" Next up~ *Frankie usually had to wrestle with owners to play anythin older than 1960. He leaves a trail of gentle light as he spins and jumps over the floor. "Gonna- gonna have ta make it over here- more often- hah- hahah!" *Dustin watches Frankie's vibe shimmer through the air. So that's what his vibe does. *Frankie's mind goes blank and he simply dances joyfully while the hot jivin’ beat continues, song after wonderful song. The glow flows out from him, filling the entire room. The computer runs through song after song after song after song. *Frankie throws all sorts of moves into the mix. The music just rushes through him beautifully. The light begins affecting whatever it touches- the artificial lights burn brighter, and the polished wood flooring throws out tiny, healthy green shoots every few meters. *Dustin chuckles. He was glad the studio was built the way it was because of his mom, so Frankie won't ruin anything. Hopefully. *Frankie has quite forgotten that he is in someone else's place, supposedly keeping quiet while his host worked. He noisily leaps across the floor, each landing shooting out tiny motes of light. A few shower over Dustin. *Dustin doesn't mind at all. If anything, it's a nice change of pace from the otherwise quiet studio he would be working in. He's just glad Frankie is enjoying himself. Frankie Dem motes are filled with enhance vibe. Dustin can do paperwork 2x as fast now, or something XD Dustin ahahahaha too bad doing paperwork isn't a vibe attribute of Dustin's :-P Frankie lool Yuki it should be >:| because of reasons Frankie XD BUREAUCRAT VIBE? Dustin LOL yes. Dustin: best secretary in Step City. He can file papers like no other Frankie LOOL ''someone's gotta keep the city running JaeSun XDD *Dustin hums to the tunes that keep popping up as he finishes his last student's file. "Whew!" He then walks around the studio to organize stuff. "How's it going over there?" he asks rhetorically at Frankie, who is obviously having a blast. *Frankie lands one last time, before a slower song starts. Dripping sweat, he comes back to himself, remembering where he is. He grins to Dustin. Breathlessly, "Ey, Dustin, could I maybe get a glass'a water?" *Dustin chuckles. "Absolutely! There are actually water fountains around. There's one there, and one over there in the corner," he points out. *Frankie saunters off in the direction Dustin points. "Thankya kindly!" He drinks greedily. The glow fades quickly. *Dustin closes the blinds and sets a few things straight as he makes his round around the dance floor. "Feel like something slower?" he offers, making his way to the sound booth. "I remember you like waltzing as well." *Frankie was utterly relaxed, and the cold water was simply wonderful. Otherwise he may have examined the statement with suspicion. "Yea, slower might be good." He turns to Dustin. "Pretty fond of waltzin!" *Dustin goes to the computer and types something before clicking. "Here how about this?" he asks. The waltz dance *Frankie sags slightly when the slow music begins. "Well ain't that just lovely," he sighs contentedly, but stiffens with a sudden thought. "Don't usually dance with men, though." His ears turn red, "Least, not together, er. Just not- two. Hm." He looks down. *Dustin chuckles. He wasn't even considering that Frankie needed a partner. "Heh well if it helps, I'm a pretty good follower. Kinda have to be actually, since I teach classes here." He hops off the sound stage. "Of course if you're not comfortable, I totally understand..." *Frankie Uncomfortable? Course not. Never. Er- classes. That's right... probably men had ta dance tagether all the time, otherwise how would people learn? Yea, that’s it. "No, no- um. I's perfectly fine. Gonna need ta get used to it, if I plan on learnin from ya..." He cautiously approaches Dustin. *Dustin raises his eyebrows. "Learn from me, huh. I'm honored~" He holds his hand out. "Whenever you're ready." *Frankie gracefully circles Dustin, before putting a slightly shaky hand around the other man's back. "Well, yer a teacher, ain't ya?" He nods, signaling he's ready to go, and they're off. *Dustin assumes the position, and follows every step. "Heh, it doesn't seem like I have a lot to teach you!" he comments, keeping in step with Frankie's leads and patterns. *Frankie gently spins around the room with Dustin. The unease begins to fade as he's caught up once more in the music. He sighs, content. "I do know a few things, Dustin.." The glow hesitantly creeps in again. A new song beings. *Dustin's eyes slightly glow as he connects to Frankie. (no homo) "Well...feel free to do your best. I could use the practice anyway~" Frankie is mildly disturbed as the glow that he'd come to associate with his female partners illuminates Dustin. It really suits the man... Frankie shivers. "Thank you, I appreciate the encouragement..." He tries to focus on the dancing rather than the man in his arms. *Dustin can feel Frankie's concentration breaking slightly. Possibly due to the fact that he's dancing with Dustin, he figures. So he helps out, using his vibe to help Frankie and his vibe glide across the floor, making the dance that much smoother and graceful, dancing not with the music, but /into/ the music. The playlist switches again. *Frankie Things feel more natural, somehow. He relaxes again, and the light blooms over Dustin. Frankie practically purrs with contentment. "...Good music," he breathes. *Dustin chuckles through his nose. "It's...like I said, our music database is quite extensive," he replies. He doesn't follow very often, but boy does he feel like he's floating in the air right now. *Frankie leans into Dustin, not fully paying attention to his actions, head full of light and music and dancing. "'S wonderful..." *Dustin "I agree~" he answers. He could feel the electricity between them, literally. If Frankie ever decides to take lessons at the studio, he would definitely be one of the top students here. A delicate song begins as the other fades out. *Frankie sweeps around the room. The flecks of light form again, gathering into halos around both the men. "Y'r great at this, Mister Malitowski. Waltzed with a lota dames before...but.." But this... *Dustin "Ah thank you~ You are excellent yourself," he returns the compliment, spinning on cue. "If it's any consolation, I'm using my vibe to help you and I out," he chuckles. *Frankie The glowing stops. "Is that what you do, then? Nifty" Frankie didn't want help. Didn't need it, dammit. He was noticeably ruffled. *Dustin notices a slight disturbance. "Hm I think you misunderstand. I can enhance your vibe, but I can't actually make you do anything. Additionally, it helps me keep better connected with you so I know exactly what moves you want to do." He hopes this explanation is more satisfactory. Especially since they are so close to each other. *Frankie Vibe enhancement… Well, he did that... That was... fine... "Connected, huh? How's that work, exactly?" He dances a little farther from Dustin, but does continue the whirling patterns. *Dustin "Just like the way we're dancing now, in fact! Kind of like the connection in our frame right now, I can feel what you want to do and what you want me to do based on how you move your body. But in vibe form." He chuckles. "Unfortunately it only works in the follower’s part, so to speak. Without someone else's vibe, I can't really do anything vibe-related. At least as far as I can figure out." *Frankie shudders. That sounded awful personal. But... that was the whole point of partner dancing, wasn't it. "So... ya read vibe then?... And body language... and..." he swallows. Emotions? Frankie's movements become more and more stiff. *Dustin chuckles some more. "As much as I am able to interpret, I guess. Like, I can figure out how powerful someone's vibe easily. But I can't read minds, or anything crazy like that." *Frankie "Sounds quite useful." He laughs nervously, wondering what Dustin could tell about him. He felt naked. Frankie stumbled. *Dustin catches Frankie. "Woah! You getting tired? Maybe we should stop, you've been going at it ever since you came in," he suggests. "And yeah, it's pretty useful. Helps me gauge how powerful someone could potentially be, not to mention I can also redirect vibe in case someone decides to attack or something." *Frankie is completely caught off guard as he's held up by the other man. He panics slightly, flailing. "Um. Yes- please. That'd- I'll just sit down. A bit worn out, is all." He lurches away, towards the safety of the water fountain. "Um. So." He wanted to know what Dustin read off him, but after ruining the waltz, he's too embarrassed to speak proper. *Dustin is slightly confused at the turn of events. "So...?" he asks. *Frankie gulps water, dripping slightly. "Um. Nothing. Do you... always get so- er.." He inhales deeply. "-intimate, with your partner?" He gives a shaky smile, trying to pass the question off as a joke. *Dustin "Intimate? What do you mean?" *Frankie wishes he could back peddle. Or just leave. Ughhh. He drinks more water, trying to give himself a moment to think. "I meant- the whole vibe connectin’ thing.... I mean... some people say that's like, yer soul er somethin..." He shudders again. *Dustin is trying to figure out exactly what Frankie is so worried about. "You mean...like I said, I can't read minds or anything. I can only react to what your vibe does. Which means I can feel you control your vibe, but that's about it..." *Frankie stares at Dustin, but calms ever so slightly. "So... no mind readin. Ok. Good. Yes." He moves away from the fountain, only to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. Curiosity gnaws at him. But then, so does embarrassment. *Dustin crosses his arms. "Alright, something's bothering you. Feel free to ask me, it's not like there's anyone else here listening." *Frankie deflates a bit. "Alright, well, I was- mm.. jus wonderin' what ya-" He looks at Dustin, worried. "-what ya think..." The playlist continues, and a new track starts in the background, possibly making the atmosphere more awkward. *Dustin "What I think of...what?" he presses. *Frankie 's chest tightens. But... certainly, if Dustin had seen the hideousness in him, the conversation wouldn't be nearly so casual. He gives the man a bright smile. "Ah, just... y'know.. my vibe, I suppose?" The question sounds weak, he knows, but he hopes the grin will sell it. *Dustin "What I think about your vibe?" he clarifies for himself. "Well...I can tell it's strong, Almost like you can't control it. Which makes sense; remember that one night I had to redirect that rain cloud you couldn't turn off?" *Frankie Dustin’s words sting. They’re absolutely true. Of course he remembers the fucking rain. It was humiliating. "Well'', aren't you clever''," he hisses with rage. Frankie stops, and his eyes dart to the door. He wanted to escape. But.. He attempts to think through the anger. This was Frankie's fault. He'd asked, after all. He tries to stop the glower, but. Ugh. *Dustin furrows his brows. "...is there something I said?" He was confused at Frankie's sudden change in mood. They were having such a good time, too. *Frankie "No. You're fine. Right on the money." He looks to the floor. "M' sorry, pal. Just.. well, yer tellin me what I already know, but it still ain't easy ta hear." He moves to his discarded clothing. *Dustin was perhaps a bit too honest. "But..." He stops himself, not quite sure what to say. This night has taken a turn for the interesting. Well, confusing is probably more accurate. *Frankie exchanges his shoes and slides on his jacket. The silence between them is palpable. "...." He feels a sharp pang of guilt. "Ya didn't do nothin wrong, anyways. Sorry about... um. That." *Dustin doesn't need any emotional reading ability to feel the awkwardness. "No no you...didn't do anything wrong," he counters, feeling a bit guilty himself. "...sorry for being so honest with you." *Frankie pulls on his jacket. "'S fine. Just fine," he replies gruffly. The wonderful songs continue. "I'll.. I'll be back, though. Got a lovely setup here." He tries to bring the conversation back to a lighter subject. *Dustin "Thank you. Mostly my parents' doing, not gonna lie," he admits. He follows Frankie to the door. "Have a good night," he says as Frankie exits. *Frankie "Thank you for your generosity tonight." He pulls out the Elements schedule and waves it. "I'll be back, for sure." He gives Dustin a graceful bow, before walking off into the night. *Dustin "I'll be expecting you," he smiles slightly, waving him off. He has no idea what just happened. 8| Category:RP Category:Dustin Category:Frankie